youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Homestar Runner Commandos
-Commandos Homestar Runner was born into the Commandos Pack on March 25, 2009. His parents were Jim Bob and Queen of Darkness, he had two brothers called Flash and Dasher. They grew up fast and started learning how to hunt. When they reached the adulthood at the two years old they started roving, first they roved at the whiskers but none of them was successful, they were getting more experience each time they tried. That same winter they went together on a roving trip and visited the Young Ones. The first to have any success was Homestar Runner mating with Rocket Dog and then Swift Kill, then his brother Flash managed to mate with Mozart but was chased off. They were chased off many times but they didnt give up, Dasher mated with Swift Kill but the teens and Big Will chased him away and when they catched up he was attacked until killed. Since that the rovers were more cautiously. Next week they returned and Flash mated with Mozart several times cuz she was away from her pack Next day Homestar Runner visited the Young Ones den where Mozart and Snow where resting He mated with Snow until Youssarian and the other males came from patroling and chased him off, later Mozart walked away from her pack on purpose and Homestar Runner mated with her. After a few weeks the Young Ones split after a fight with the Commandos, he found the smaller half leaded by Snow, he joined taking male dominance next to Snow. In spring the pack reunited and Youssarian kicked him off. Later Swift kill aborted her litter, Rocket Dog's pups were killed by Mozart. Mozart gave birth to six pups but two of them were killed by dominant female Frost. Snow gave birth to four pups called Archer, Sonic, Winter and Rush. Then Mozart was kicked out, Homestar Runner visited snow and his pups but left when Youssarian came, he found lonely Mozart and teamed up with her, they spended one night on a burrow during a storm. Following morning Homestar Runner headed back to his pack the commandos and mozart folowed him not wanting to be left alone again. But when they approached the commandos went into battle with the whiskers so Homestar Runner went to help his pack fighting and Mozart ran off. The next day Homestar Runner didnt waste time in looking for Mozart but unfortunately he found her died, of starvation. A few months later he was returning from roving when the Commandos where fighting with the Sequoia, he appeared in the scene and his pack thought he was a rival wolf and half of them chased him off giving the Sequoia the triumph. Next winter he went roving at the Young Ones with Flash and he mated with snow. Soon after he managed to mate with the new comer Amber. Next winter he started roving again and as usual visited the Young Ones, he managed to mate with Maybelline but was found by ash and Fang. Homes was attacked several times by the beta and alpha male wolves. They attacked the wolf until he left the territory. Homes managed to retreat back to his pack. He layed in the snow wounded, where a wolf named Yukan, found him. Sonn the commandos came and chased Yukan out. Homes is badly wounded and will most likely die. Litters Snow Archer, Sonic, Winter and Rush. Category:Content Category:Biographies Category:Commandos Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males